The Plan
by SimplyShadow
Summary: In which Harry came upon a letter, and decides to turn his school upside down, and forms a plan for a certain Slytherin. Inspired from "Things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts" Rated M for a reason, some smut, and Drarry. Dumbledore is alive, so is Snape
1. The Plan

Rules number, 85, 86, and 87.

-Rated M for language. Slight Smut, and references to M/M relationships.

I do not own these characters, nor do I own the Harry Potter series. Just read and enjoy :)

Some OOCness. Sowwies!

I am not allowed to eat Chocolate Frogs in Potions class.  
>86. -Even if I brought enough for everyone.<br>87. -Emptying a bag full of them onto Professor Snape's desk to prove this last is unacceptable behavior.

- 00000000000 -

"Psst, Draco!" Grey-blue eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What do you want, Potter? And when did I ever give you permission to use my name?" Green eyes remained firm, "Malfoy, I have something for you." Ron and Hermione's eyes widened dramatically, and in unison they exclaimed whispered, "Harry, what are you doing?" Harry ignored them, and held out his hand. Draco's eyes looked upon his hand with distaste, then noticed the little package in it. "A chocolate frog? What is the meaning of this, Potter?"

Harry smiled briefly, and said, "Just eat it, Malfoy." Before Draco could retort, a low and dark voice said, "Potter, fifty points from Gryffindor. What were you thinking, bringing something that could _contaminate_ the potions you're _suppose_ to be brewing? Or were you thinking at all?" Green eyes lowered in shame, while grey ones narrowed in what could only be called anger. "Professor, you know damn well he was only trying to bring unity between the houses, so get your head out of your arse. After all, Dumbledore would rather that than all the fighting, and wouldn't _you_ of all people want to honor his wish?" Gasps filled the cold potions room, while the potions master was, for once speechless. Sadly, this wouldn't last long. "Professor Snape, I even brought enough for everyone!" Harry began to empty his sack out upon the desk he was sitting at, proving he had more than enough for everyone in the potions room. "Mister Potter, you will serve detention tonight! And you Mister Malfoy, will be serving with him. Now, turn to page 113 in your books and begin to read!"

Leaving the Gryffindor tower later that night, Harry got words of comfort but he waved them away. This was all part of his plan. He had to thank Dudley, really. Earlier that summer he found a note..  
>– flash back –<p>

_Harry was cleaning the house, room for room, when he stumbled upon it. The Note. It was a list of things to do and what not to do at a private school. Surely, Dudley didn't write this, right? There were little side notes on near the "What not to do" and that's when he began to think about what he shouldn't do at Hogwarts. Hermione had written a letter to him complaining about her homework, and offhandedly she had mentioned somebody getting detention with Snape for going to his class skyclad. If the Slytherins were to see his face, they would be convinced he was one of them. With a smirk, and a bounce in his step, he began to plan._

_-_-present-

Step one, has begun.


	2. Lucky Charms

Hello again! Welcome to Chapter Two of The Plan!

This chapter is pure fun! M for language and well... language.

362. I will not compel Seamus Finnegan to pursue people asking them for their Lucky Charms, nor will I tell him to act like others are after his "Lucky Charms"

* * *

><p><p>

-[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[-

"Pssst, hey Seamus..." Bleary eyes peered from under a red and gold pillow, "Wha 'oo want 'Arry?" Harry smiled, and began part two of his plan.

- Break-

The morning was nothing special, not really. The charmed Hall was as loud as it usually was, considering half of the students were half asleep. But there was something different in the air. A distant yell caught the attention of the students at the ends of their tables. "Get back 'ere ye thievin scallywag!" Nervous chuckles filled the hall, until a man stormed into the hall wearing a green outfit and a crazy look in his eyes. "Who in the bloody 'ell is after me lucky charms?" A few Gryffindor's choked on their pumpkin juice and exclaimed, "Seamus! What the hell are you doing mate?" while a lone figure was chuckling.

Seamus looked over to the Slytherin table and went after Blaise Zabini, "Who do you think you are? You lot better stay away from me lucky charms!" After saying this Seamus then stripped and took off with a pot of gold, chanting something about, 'they're after me'. A pregnant silence filled the air, until a lone figure stood up. "Well, now that that's settled, I need to go see the Jolly Green Giant. To Hagrids we go!" Harry began skipping towards the doors with his dumbfound friends trailing after him.

Draco looked to his friends with a shocked expression on his face and questioned out loud, "What the hell is going on here?" Blaise shook his head and muttered, "I don't know... I want to know what lucky charms are, though.."

-0000000-

In a different part of Hogwarts a dark haired, green eyed Gryffindor was laughing at how things were going. 'This was perfect', he thought with glee. 'Soon nobody will expect anything of me!'


End file.
